Fairy Tail the birth of Linx the Jinx prologue
by Zanethejedi
Summary: the story is about a teenage by named Linx but his real name is Ray a wicked king is terrizied the kingdom and trying to kidnap Linx and tell about linx and Laxus history


Our story begins with a teenage boy named Linx but his real name Ray , Ray Histu Linx is his nickname any who Linx is a prince and plus he use speed, shade shifting to a black cat, snake, and the bad luck dragon, and bad luck magic. Linx grew up in Fiora then he moved to the monster world when hevwas 13 years old, the monster world is a place where all monsters live in the dark and creepy place and in the monster world there is the fire and ice kingdoms in those castles are Princesses Emma and Lava my to best friends, the there is the dark forest, the wicked castle is which where the wicked king live and he has his two strongest warriors Hexes The Swordsman and the witch Enchantress the princess of the wicked king, their is my school for monsters Monster Academy, my home the Jinx castle, and my favorite please is Death City./p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Let's begin our story it all started in the afternoon in the Monster World also me and my friends were walking home from the mall in the City (sigh) "Hi I'm Linx but my real is Ray but everyone calls me Linx I'm a wizard in this damn world but when I'm older I will get out of the town and join Fairy Tail i swill tell u my story in Fiora and meet my boyfriend Laxus Dryer". I had a crush on Laxus ever since we met I met him in the forest and we started to get know each other and I fell in love with him and he looked in my eyes I began to blush! Soon Laxus and I played some psychology for 4 hours, tell me about you I asked. Well I am the guild Master's grandson plus and there is my selfish dad was kick out the guild for abusing my guild mates his name is Ivan and he is a jerk and a pain in the ass so I hate him so much Laxus said./p  
p style="text-align: left;"OK then, How did that make you feel asked? (Inhaled breathing) it pissed off Laxus yelled well I see how that made you angry so it is my turn for psychology so I grew up with my dad and my mom died at birth so it was only me and my dad so he missed my mom and he loves her so much I said then after 4 hours of talking we started to be come friends and I blushed when he smiled. 'Thank you for the talk and see you around Linx , but want to come to Magolna for that we can hangout for a while Laxus asked with a smile?  
p style="text-align: left;"I would love to go hangout with you I said then he walked away, then I turn around and I blushed wiuwiuth a smile. Then the next morning Laxus was waiting for me and then we went to the park sat down on the grass and talked then I grabbed a blanket and and I lead on Laxus and he started blushing he tried to push me away I grabbed his wrist and I put my hand on his hip he busted hold stand his face was red and I kissed him in then mouth Laxus's eyes was open he was still blushing and I remove my mouth away from his hot smooth lips./p  
p style="text-align: left;"You OK Laxus I asked? Yea I liked it when u kissed me that was great you are cute Linx but will it be OK if I call u Ray he asked? Yes you can I said then my Dad saw me with Laxus he said it is time for us go home nowhere said I'm coming dad I have to go bye Laxus I said I love you Laxie I whispered then my dad walk towards Laxus and he said stay away from my son u will not remember him he said then he took his memories away expert for the walking in forest memory and he took mine to then he put me a sleep then we went to the monster world then his dad asked what in the hell is going on here he asked 30 minutes later for talking about what happened so they talked and promised to protect him and lock Laxus and my memories away forever./p  
p style="text-align: left;"So let's go back what is going on now in the present, so we are having a slumber party at my house Lava said. OK sure I will go who are coming and whgwhgat games care we going to play I asked? Well we will have a pillow fight, true or dare, spit the bottle, and my favorite freeze dance Emma answered, " Awesome I am in Terra said. Me too Zach said by sneaking behind Terra./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Great the party starts at 8 and come early at 6:30 OK Lava said, soon at the castle of the wicked king daddy we should attack the kingdom and kidnap the bad luck prince Enchantress said I agree go get your army ready are going to attack the kingdom the king laughed./p  
p style="text-align: left;"strongHey guys like this wait until thgthge next one this will shock your mind will the king kidnap the prince and take over the kingdom and if u like this story make sure you ship Laxus and Linx/ Ray and make it to Raxus (Laxus x Ray) bye thanks for reading/strong/p


End file.
